A Princess And Her Knight
by Black Jack278
Summary: It was only supposed to be a simple job. At least that was what Lucy thought when she had agreed to go on a job with Erza. However little did she know that there was something far more sinister below the surface as stories of young women go missing. Determined to find out what's going on they discover that there is more to the disappearances than what meets the eye. Erlu pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note- Well, what do we got here looks like Black Jack is contributing another fanfic to her list. This time one for the Fairy Tail fandom. Now before we get on with fanfic I would like to inform you that this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic so I apologize if it's not the greatest. Now that we got that out of the way I don't own Fairy Tail that belongs to Hiro Mashima.

I am merely borrowing the characters for my own amusement. Anyway without further ado here is Chapter one of A Princess And Her Knight. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Lucy yawned as she stretched her arms over her head, as she slowly made her way towards the guild. Plue following close behind her as she finally reached the guild, and pulled the doors open, and was greeted by the all too familiar sight of chaos through out the guild. And right there in middle of it all were the two possible guys who that were no doubt responsible for it. Gray and Natsu, Lucy heaved a sigh as she watched the two of them lunge at each other. Flames and ice everywhere as Lucy and Plue carefully made their way towards the bar, where a smiling Mira stood with a few other wizards who had refused to join the fray.

"So," Lucy spoke, as she took a seat at the bar. "Who instigated this fight? And for what reason?"

Mira offered her a smile, before turning her gaze back to the fight. "To be quite honest I haven't the slightest idea. But you know those two."

At that Lucy nodded, knowing all too well what Mira was talking about. Looking over her shoulder she cried out as a bar stool flew over her head. However it wasn't long before there was a sound of the guild doors flying open, causing the fighting to cease as Erza stood in the door way, a stern look on her face.

Upon seeing the armoured wizard Lucy felt her heart skip a beat, as she watched the red head walk into the guild. Watching as she began to scold Natsu and Gray, Lucy couldn't help but find herself intrigued by the woman. If intrigued was a right word, that is. Watching as Erza managed to disperse the fight before moving to join Lucy at the bar, a tired sigh escaping her lips as she eased herself in the seat beside her.

"Don't you ever get tired of keeping order at the guild, Erza?" Lucy inquired, resting her head on her fist as she looked to her companion.

Erza let out a laugh as she turned to the celestial wizard before looking to the now rather quiet guild. "I will admit it does get rather tedious, but..." She turned back to Lucy, a soft smile on her lips, a serene look in her chocolate brown eyes. "I wouldn't change it for the world."

Lucy nodded in agreement as Mira set a strawberry milkshake in front of Lucy and a piece of strawberry cake in front of Erza. Lucy let out a low moan as she took the first sip before looking to Erza once more.

"So, you just got off a job, right? What kind of job was it?"

Erza thought for a moment, as she looked to Lucy. Taking in the younger girls features, taking in the sight of her blonde hair, warm brown eyes and soft pink lips, before those lips parted and Lucy spoke her name again. Blinking a few times Erza met her gaze.

"Sorry." She apologized. "What were you saying?"

"I asked you what was the job you took this time around."

"I took a job vanquishing a large serpent that was terrorizing a town to the north of here. I must say that it was a bit of a challenge, the creature was rather formidable it ended up ruining two of my suits of armour, and," Erza gestured to the bloody bandage on her left arm.

"It almost got a hold of me. Thankfully the residents of that town knew how to counteract the creatures venom quickly."

Lucy's eyes settled on the bandage, taking in the slightly irritated looking skin. Hissing through her teeth she looked to Erza again. "That looks pretty nasty, are you feeling all right?" she asked.

Erza nodded, her hand running over the bandage. "Well, I am feeling a little under the weather, but nothing I haven't endured before. But enough about me, how have things been since I've been gone? How have things been with Natsu and Gray, hopefully nothing too serious, I hope?"

Lucy sighed, and turned to where Natsu was sitting with Lisanna and Happy chatting nonstop about something. Then she turned her gaze to where Gray sat, not surprisingly half naked and in the presence of the Love-struck Juvia. She then turned back to Erza.

"Do you want the long version or the short version?" she asked, and was a rewarded by a smile from Erza.

"I take it that it is a sign that they over did it again?"

Nodding Lucy sighed. "The people who hired us complained that we had done more damage that the people we were fighting against. So... as you imagine we didn't get paid. Which meant no rent money, and to be honest as much as I love the team I think I might take a solo job." And with that Lucy stood up and headed towards the job board, standing next to Nab. Who, as always never seemed to be able to find a job to his liking.

Erza moved to follow her, leaving her cake untouched. "What kind of job are you feeling?" Erza asked, as she watched the blonde scan the board.

Her eyes lighting up as she spotted a job at the very top of the board. Reaching for it she struggled to grab it, when someone taller snatched it from her grasp.

Looking up she was greeted by the sight of Gajeel, as he handed the sheet of paper to Levy, who scanned the paper before flashing Lucy and apologetic smile. "Sorry, Lu but I've been eyeing this job for a while now." Levy told her.

"And let me guess...You're taking Gajeel with you?" Lucy commented, noting the faint blush dusting the Solid Script mages cheeks, as well as the Iron Dragon slayers face. _As much as I would have loved a job like that the last thing I'm going to to do get in their way if they want some time alone._ She thought, as she watched the two of them walk off.

Jet and Droy watched as Levy disappeared out the door, leaving them to mope.

"How about this one?" Erza suggested, pulling another flyer off the board, and showed it to her. Watching as Lucy's eyes lit up, as she read the paper, and Erza couldn't help but smile as Lucy read it out loud, a tinge of excitement in her voice that caused Erza's heart to skip a beat at the sound.

The job request was one from a client in the town of Obstone. However the client had stated that whenever his men would go out to deliver certain goods to places they would end up getting ambushed by bandits that were in the area. After reading it Lucy lowered the paper, and began to worry at her bottom lip, uncertainty shining in her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Erza asked.

"Well, as awesome as this job sounds I don't think I would fair well against of group of bandits." Lucy told her.

"If you'd like," Erza said, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "I could accompany you."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "I mean you just got off a job, not to mention you're hurt." She added, gesturing to the bandage on Erza's arm.

Waving it off Erza smiled at her reassuringly. "This is nothing, and besides I've always wanted to visit Obstone, I've heard many things about it, and of the many different types of gems that could be found there."

There was a certain light in Erza's eyes that made Lucy wonder why anyone would say no. She certainly wasn't wasn't going to refuse her service. After all this job would definitely go far smoother with her by her side.

"Alright!" Lucy said. "I'll go with you, at least I know you won't decimate the entire town to take out a few bandits. And hey it might be fun."

Satisfied with her answer Erza turned away with the paper in hand, as she walked over to Mira. Informing the other woman that she and Lucy would be taking a job tomorrow, and would be gone for several days.

Nodding Mira looked to Lucy, who's gaze remained glued on Erza. Once the reequip mage was done speaking with Mira she returned to Lucy.

"We leave tomorrow around noon, I hope to see you there at the train station." And with that she walked off, leaving Lucy alone in the crowded guild.

* * *

Edit- And here is the first chapter of The Princess and Her Knight. I know it's not greatest start to a story but I tried. Also this is my first femmeslash fanfic as well, so yeah figured I'd put that out there if I haven't already done so.

Also I will also let you know is that I am a notoriously slow writer due to work and other such things. Just figured I'd let you guys know. And with that don't forget to R/r and this is Black Jack signing off.


	2. Train Rides And Conversations

Authors Note- Finally, after a really long ass time I am coming back to this story. As can probably guess I don't own Fairy Tail. That belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am merely borrowing the characters for a little while. So without further ado here is Chapter 2 of A Princess And Her Knight.

* * *

Lucy yawned as she stretched her arms above her head before glancing briefly at her clock that read ten in the morning. Recalling that she and Erza were due on the train at noon, she begrudgingly rolled out of her bed, and dropped to the floor with a grunt. She had to admit she really wasn't a morning person. Picking herself up she made her way to her bathroom, and turned on the water. While waiting for the tub to fill up, she looked to her assortment of bath stuff she had picked up the last time she had gone shopping.

After perusing through the bottles she picked up one that smelled of vanilla. Dumping the contents into the tub, she proceeded to strip, and slowly eased herself into the tub with a sigh. Letting her head rest against the edge of the tub, as she thought back to Erza, wondering what their job would entail. She knew the job was to take down some bandits but still, she knew from experience that things were never what they seemed, at least that's what it always seemed to her. There was always something else. Some secret to be discovered, or something far more sinister. But despite this Lucy hoped that things would be simple for once.

Getting out of the tub Lucy wrapped a towel around herself, and headed towards her closet. Picking out her outfit she got dressed quickly, and grabbed her keys before heading towards the door. Sure, she still had enough time to reach the train station but she wanted to grab something to eat before she had to meet up with Erza. And maybe grab something for Erza as well.

* * *

Meanwhile while Lucy was busy doing her own thing Erza waited patiently at the train station her countless suitcases sitting beside her as she sat on one of the many benches, her eyes darting towards the clock on the wall from time to time. She knew there was still plenty of time but that didn't stop her from feeling a little anxious, though why she was feeling that way was a mystery to her. She had done countless jobs by herself before, as she had with many other people, whether they were Gray or Natsu.

So, going on a job with the guilds resident Celestial wizard shouldn't be a problem. Nor was the type of job they were taking anything different. Erza actually lost count of how many jobs she took that involved in taking care of bandits, or other villains.

"Erza!" A voice called out to her, jerking her out of her thoughts. Looking up she smiled as she saw Lucy making her away towards her.

Getting to her feet she waved to the blonde woman as she drew closer. "Sorry," Lucy panted, as she stopped before the red head, a small brown package in her hands that she quickly handed to Erza. "I picked up some breakfast before coming here. I also picked up a strawberry danish of some sort for you." She said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Feeling a smile forming across her face, Erza opened the bag, and pulled out the pastry before taking a big bite out of it. A low moan escaping her lips as she savoured the taste before smiling at Lucy. Returning her smile Lucy took a seat on the bench beside her.

"So, when is the train coming?" she asked Erza.

At this Erza glanced at the clock once more. "In about five minutes, I assume you have everything you need? We'll be staying in Obstone for a few days." Erza told her.

Nodding Lucy placed a hand on her key pouch. Nodding Lucy watched as the train they had been waiting for finally arrived. Standing up she followed after Erza, watching as she handed her ticket to the train attendant before entering the train.

"You know I got to admit," Lucy said as she and Erza chose their seats, Lucy taking a seat by the window. "This ride is going to be weird without listening to Natsu complaining." She said, resting her head on her knuckles. Her eyes glued on the scenery as the train began to move.

"Speaking of that, what is Natsu doing?" Erza asked her.

Lucy shrugged. "From what I heard is that he and Happy are planning on doing some training, don't know if they're actually going to commit to that but we'll see. And from what I heard from Mira, Gray is going to spend most of his day with Juvia." She added with a small smile.

"Don't know who I should feel more sorry for." Erza murmured.

"Hmm?" Lucy murmured.

"Either Gray, who will probably be at the centre of Juvia's attention as well, as always. Or Juvia, who, as always won't have her feelings reciprocated."

At this Lucy nodded. "You ever think she tends to come across to strong?" she asked. "I mean don't get me wrong I love Juvia, but sometimes she can be a little intense.

Erza had to agree with that. "I get where you are coming from, I think she should ease back, and give him a little breathing space. And perhaps Gray should tell her that."

"I would tell Juvia myself, but you know her, she'd think I was trying to steal Gray away from her."

"Speaking of certain couples how are things between Natsu and Lisanna?" Upon saying that Erza immediately regretted it when she saw the pained looked in Lucy's eyes.

Remembering when she had found out that Natsu and Lisanna revealed to the entire guild that they were suddenly an item. Much to the surprise of the most of the guild, and heart break of Lucy. Erza bit down on her bottom lip, as she thought back to that exact moment she heard the news. Remembering seeing those unshed tears shining in her eyes, the way she tried to mask her heartache by telling the new couple how happy she was for them.

At that moment Erza had wished she had done something back then, maybe she should have offered her comfort or something rather than just sitting there watching the blonde run out of the guild.

"Erza?" A voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Blinking a few times, Erza was brought back to the present. Her eyes fixed on Lucy, the other woman looking at her questionably. "I'm sorry did you say something?" Erza asked, feeling rather sheepish.

"You okay?" It looked like you were lost in thought." Lucy said, reaching out to touch Erza's knee.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something."

"Well, anyway I said I'm okay now. Sure, it was kind of a shock at first but I realize it was probably for the best. Me and Natsu...I think I know now that it would probably never work out." Lucy said, turning her gaze to the window.

"Is that so?" Erza muttered, also turning her gaze to the window, watching the world outside pass on by.

"Natsu and I are better as friends, and now I realize that's actually for the best. That a romantic relationship between us would never work out." Silence fell over the two of them once more. "How much longer until we get there?" Lucy asked, after what seemed like forever.

"Another hour." Erza told her.

"So, since you inquired about my lack of a romantic life, may I ask you about yours? You and Jellal seemed quite close. Until things seemed to grow distant, at least to me." Lucy said.

A frown formed on Erza's face at the mention of Jellal's name. "I'm afraid that's exactly what happened." Erza told her. Then added, "Oh, don't get me wrong we're still close, it's just...he wasn't right for me, you know?" she said.

Lucy gave Erza a small smile. "I know, sometimes you just feel like things aren't going to work out the way you thought they were."

"Seems to me that you and I aren't really that lucky in the romance department, huh?" Erza commented with a soft chuckle.

"Guess not, oh well, at least Juvia and Mira are kind of getting lucky, as is Levy." Lucy said.

Causing Erza to arch an eyebrow at Lucy. Well, this was certainly news to here, last she had known was that Gajeel seemed too thick skulled to realized that the blue haired solid script was interested in him. And well, the Juvia/ Gray thing wasn't all that surprising. She knew Juvia would eventually break down his defences.

And Mira, well, Erza knew, along with a good percentage of the guild, how the she-devil felt about Laxus. Hell, they knew how she felt about about him away back when they were kids. So, no big surprise there.

"Seems to me that there is something in the air circulating through our guild." She commented, when the speakers crackled to life, announcing that they would be arriving at their destination. Blinking in surprise Erza turned her gaze to the window.

Realizing that they had finally arrived. "Wow, I guess what they say in true...time sure does fly when you're having fun." She said, picking up her luggage and following Lucy off of the train.

"No kidding, so where are we supposed to meet with the client?" Lucy asked, heaving her bag on her shoulder, as she looked to Erza.

"From what I read on the flyer we can find them in the towns Inn. They own it."

"Then let's not waste anymore time." Lucy said, walking ahead of Erza. "Let's see if we can find away to help these people." And with that they headed towards where the Inn was, Erza following close behind.

* * *

Edit- I'm not going to lie. This chapter was a bit dialog heavy, but I guess it works, can't just throw them head first into action the second chapter in. But never less don't forget to R/r and This is Black Jack signing off.


	3. Bandits

Authors Note- As you can gather I don't really own anything, neither Fairy Tail or it's characters. I am merely borrowing them for a while. They belong to Hiro Mashima. Now without further ado here is Chapter 3 of A Princess And Her Knight.

* * *

Thankfully, it didn't take long for the two of them to find the Inn. Standing outside it, Lucy looked up in awe at the old building, marveling at the structure, and here she thought the building she lived in was amazing but this was marvelous.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Erza asked, standing beside the blonde.

"I'm sorry I was just admiring the exterior of this Inn...that sounds really weird now that I think about it. You just don't see many old style buildings like this, I guess I got distracted." Lucy explained to her.

Nodding Erza climbed up the stairs and opened the set of double doors, allowing Lucy to go in first before stepping into the brightly lit lobby. Looking around the two women spotted a couple sitting at one of the tables.

"And just who would you happen to be?" the elderly man asked, looking up from the book he had been reading.

"We're the wizards from Fairy Tail, we are here about the bandit problem you seem to be having." Erza told them, watching as relief washed over the couples features.

Standing up the older man walked over and clasped Erza's hand in his own. "You don't know how happy this makes me." He told them. "Those bandits have been cause us trouble non-stop for the last few months. No one has been able to get into town by carriage, no one can get out. However those bastards aren't just keeping to the trails either, oh no. As you traverse through our town you'll see that not only are they harassing people trying to leave they've also taken to vandalizing our shops, and houses, harassing our vendors as well."

"Erza's expression darkened as she heard this. Her hands balling into fists. Lucy watched as Erza grew angrier and angrier by the second as they heard this.

"Is...there anything else we should know about?" Lucy asked.

This time the elderly woman spoke, a framed photo in her hands, looking up Lucy saw tears were welling in her soft grey eyes. "There is one thing." The woman spoke. The man looked to her, then turned back to the two.

"Bandits. They've kidnapped our granddaughter, Lily." Taking the picture from his wife, he turned it over to show them a picture of a young woman in her twenties with mousy brown hair down to her shoulders. Clear blue eyes staring out at them. She wore a pale blue dress as well.

"She's pretty." Lucy commented, handing the picture back to them. "Do you know why they would kidnap her?"

Silence permeated the Inn. Realizing where this might be going Lucy quickly apologized and looked to Erza, watching as she examined the picture too, before placing it back down on the table, she turned towards Lucy.

"Just one more question." Erza said to the couple. "Where can I find these bandits?" she asked.

"North of here, you'll be able to find it, they have a camp in the forest, usually lit up all at night." The man said.

Nodding Erza headed for the door, Lucy close behind. "Erza..." Lucy started, her thoughts going back to the image of the Inn Keepers young granddaughter.

"Something on your mind?" Erza asked coolly.

"Do you wonder why they kidnapped that Inn keepers grandchild?" She asked her, she had a few ideas of her own floating through her head. But she didn't want to entertain those ideas.

"Ransom maybe." Erza pondered.

"Don't think they have much money." Lucy mused.

"You have any ideas?" Erza asked her, looking over her shoulder at the blonde wizard. Lucy placed a hand on her chin as she thought, looking to Erza she shook her head. "Then we'll be finding out when we take care of them."

"I just hope she's unharmed." Lucy added, as she and Erza reached the forest. A shiver running down Lucy's spine, as they moved further and further into the darkened forest.

It almost seemed like no light ever reached this place as Lucy looked left and right, trying to see any signs of danger lurking around before looking to Erza. Finding herself amazed that the red head wasn't jumping at every shadow that moved through the trees, she really did have nerves of steel, didn't she?

When suddenly Erza came to an abrupt halt, making Lucy bump into her. Taking a few steps back Lucy looked to her. "What is it?" she whispered.

"We've got movement ahead." Erza told her, crouching down behind some bushes. Lucy looked to where Erza was looking she saw the faint light of a fire followed by several men roaming around the camp.

Lucy swallowed thickly when she saw that several of the men in question were carrying crossbows and curved blades that caused poor Lucy to break out in a cold sweat. Absentmindedly she placed a hand on her key pouch. Before looking to Erza.

"So," Lucy whispered, inching closer to her. "What's the plan?"

Erza glanced at her from the corner of her eye before looking back to watch the bandits. There had to be at least five or six of them sitting around the blazing camp fire and maybe even more occupying the tents behind the men. But the question on Lucy's mind was, where was the girl?

"Here's the plan," Erza said, breaking through her thoughts. "I want you to act as a distraction-"

"Why me? And more importantly how am I going to do that in the first place?" Lucy cut in, earning an amused looked from Erza.

"You really need an answer to that question?" she asked her. "You always told us you could us your feminine wiles to get us out of trouble." At her words Lucy felt her cheeks flush. Was Erza making fun of her? "Besides," Erza added before Lucy could speak up. "I swear that no harm will come to you."

Relief washed over Lucy at her words. Swallowing thickly Lucy moved to stand up, and inch closer to the camp. _Now, how should I do this?_ Lucy thought, worrying at her bottom lip, her hand resting on her pouch. When-

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A deep voice broke through the silence behind her, making her jump. Grabbing for her keys she whirled around to face the man. Just as the man in question stepped out of the shadows, Lucy's mouth went dry as she looked up at the large, muscular, dark skinned man before her.

Dark tattoos adorned the mans crossed arms and bare chest. His black hair was hanging around his face, and cascaded down his back as he glowered at Lucy.

"Another little kitten has strayed into a den of wolves has she?" The corner of his mouth turned upwards, as he took a step towards her. Causing her to take a couple of steps back. _Did he say another person has come by? Or do they mean Lily?_ Lucy thought, slowly reaching for her pouch.

Only to have someone else grab a hold of her wrist, while the second strangers arm wrapped around her neck. "Well, what do we have here?" A female voice cooed sweetly in Lucy's ear.

"A lost little stray, Cecilia." The large man told the woman.

"Mmmm and such a cutie too, and a Celestial wizard as well how fun." The woman said.

Feeling her heart thunder in her chest Lucy struggled against her captor. However it wasn't long before there was a rustling sound coming from behind the second person.

" _Let her go."_ Erza growled, followed by the sight of her blade resting against the neck of the first bandit, who swallowed.

"And what if we don't?" The woman asked coyly.

"Then I'll run you both through," Erza told them.

This caused the woman to burst out laughing, before shoving Lucy to the ground, making her grunt as she hit the ground. "You can run him through all you want, but I won't be so easy." Stepping over Lucy, the woman moved closer to where Erza was, the big man had begun to break out in a cold sweat.

"Cecilia, be careful. I don't know who these two are or where they're from but I don't think they're playing around." He told his partner.

"Do stop your whining, can't you see they're from Fairy Tail?" Cecilia said. "I'm sure their lame guild forbids them from killing anyone." At Cecilia's words the large man seemed to relax, relief washing over him.

"However," suddenly there was a brilliant flash of blue light followed by a pained grunt as the big man sunk to his knees. A bloody, gaping hole in his abdomen. Not believing what had just happened he looked up at Cecilia before dropping face down on the ground, dead.

Placing a hand over her mouth Lucy watched as blood began to pool around the body. "H-how could you do that?" she stammered, inching away from the growing pool of blood.

"How could I not?" Cecilia asked, with a shrug, stepping into the light. Revealing a young woman with wavy black hair, shocking green eyes staring out at the two of them. "Despite his size he was rather weak, and a bit of a chicken to be honest so he was of no use to me. And any one who is useless to me and my master dies." Upon saying that she rewarded the two of them with a toothy grin.

Erza upon hearing this let out a low growl, and charged at the woman. Cecilia laughed and raced towards the camp, alerting the rest of the bandits when she charged out of the shadows.

"Help, help," she cried out. Her coy demeanor long gone, replaced by a terrified look as she stood trembling before them as she pointed to where Erza and Lucy were. "T-the town sent someone after us we-we need to defend the camp." She told them, just as both Erza and Lucy charged out of the bushes.

Lucy took a moment to look around the camp, and felt her blood run cold, there were far more bandits that she had previously thought. Steeling her nerves she reached for her keys, given the rather closed in space she had to choose wisely, even though she knew Erza was capable of taking most of them out by herself before she would even have a chance to blink.

"These two killed Diego, and they tried to kill me too." Cecilia told the surrounding bandits.

Taking a few steps back Lucy watched as several bandits looked to the two Fairy Tail wizards, blades, axes, and crossbows clutched in their hands as they drew closer to the two. Suddenly before Lucy could dwell of the situation any further a crossbow bolt whizzed past her, grazing her arm slightly.

Gritting her teeth she snatched up one of her keys. "Open! Gate of the Ram, Aries!" She shouted, hoping to slow the oncoming onslaught of bandits.

When suddenly there was a large cloud of pink fluff that surrounded several of the bandits, stopping them. However the bandits that didn't get caught were quickly surrounding Erza, who was cutting them down but there were still too many. Grabbing her Fleuve d'etoiles she inched closer to the group, lashing at the closest one with her whip. The whip wrapping around his ankle, knocking him off of his feet, sword clattering to the ground, out of his reach.

Growling the man picked himself up and turned to face her. Pulling out a small blade he charged at her. Leaping out of the way Lucy reached for Taurus' key as the man raced past her. Knife missing her cheek by a few inches. Summoning Taurus she watched as the bull spirit tossed the man into the air, before turning to face the rest of the bandits.

Seeing that Erza had disposed of most of the bandits while the few remaining retreated into the woods, leaving the two of them alone in the ruined camp.

"That," Lucy panted, brushing away a few strands of hair from her eyes. "Didn't exactly go as planned, don't you think?" she said, looking to Erza, who turned to face Lucy.

Blood trickling from a gash on her forehead, as well as various scrapes on her arms and legs. "Can't say it did, but it could have been worst." Erza said, walking up to Lucy.

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help." Lucy started, but Erza held up a hand, silencing her.

"Nonsense." Erza said, giving her a tired smile. "You were plenty helpful. In fact it had went rather smoothly. I don't think the town will have much trouble with them anymore." Erza told her, looking around once more.

"Do you think Lily could be in one of these tents?" Lucy asked, moving towards the tents. Opening it she was surprised to see various items strewn through out the tent. "This must be where they keep everything they've stolen from the town." Lucy mused before moving on.

"Lucy." Erza called out from where she was also examining one of the tents. "She's not here." She said.

"B-but she has to be here." Lucy said, moving to stand near Erza, wondering where they would have kept her. "Where else would she be?" she asked.

"Maybe they've taken her somewhere else?" Erza muttered.

"Should we look around then?" Lucy asked.

Nodding Erza put her sword away, and headed for the exit, but not before gathering up all the stolen goods as she did so. While Lucy followed at a distance. However as she walked she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.

* * *

"Well, well," Cecilia cooed as she watched the fight from a distance, resting her head on her knuckles. "It looks like these Fairy Tail worms aren't all talk, don't you think, Lily dear?" she said, turning away from the chaos to address Lily.

The young woman whimpered as she struggled against her restraints, tears streaming down her face. "Oh' don't struggle please." Cecilia said, crouching down in front of the younger woman, tenderly brushing the girls hair out of her eyes. "It'll be a waste of all your wonderful energy. And trust me girl, you're going to need it." She said, her voice taking on a sinister tone as she pulled the girl to her feet.

Casting on final glance to the Fairy Tail wizards she smiled. "Hope we meet again, girls." She said. "I want to have so more fun with the two of you."

* * *

Edit- I'm not going to lie. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, sorry it took so long for me to get it out though, I'm currently working 40 hours this week and it's kicking my ass but I managed to get this chapter out before work so there is that. Now that I got that out of the way this is Black Jack signing out don't forget to R/r.


	4. Whispers

Authors Note- As you probably guessed by now I still don't nor will I ever own Fairy Tail. That still belongs to Hiro Mashima, I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. Now that we got that out of the way here is Chapter 4 of A Princess And Her Knight.

* * *

"She's nowhere to be found, you say?" The old Inn keeper asked, sorrow shining in his eyes as Erza told them the news.

"We thought that the bandits had taken her somewhere else but there was no sign of her anywhere." Lucy added. The Inn keeper heaved a sigh as he ease himself into the creaky old rocking chair that was by the window. Sunlight streaming in through the window.

"I'm...sorry." Erza said. "By the time battle was over they had all retreated, and I wasn't able to apprehend them. But, let it be known I will not stop until your granddaughter is safe and sound."

"You seem so sure of yourself, young lady." The Inn keeper chuckled, a faraway look in his eyes as he stared out the window.

"Of course she's sure." Lucy piped up. "Erza is one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, and I have hope that she'll find away to get her back."

"You honestly don't know what's going on do you?" The old man asked, turning away from the window. The women looked at him in confusion.

"You mean there is more going on than just bandits?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, and I don't just mean here in Obstone either. I've been hearing stories..."

"What kind of stories?" Lucy pressed, sounding unsure. Somehow she couldn't help but feel dread begin to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Stories from different towns about how young women have been disappearing left and right, never to be seen again. And when they are seen again they..." The man trailed off swallowing thickly. Erza and Lucy stood there waiting patiently for him to continue. "When they do return, and rarely do they ever it seems like they've lost their minds, others...aren't so lucky. Surely even in Magnolia you've seen reports of bodies of young women popping up once in a while? I'm curious girls, have you ever felt the urge to look into the matter?"

Erza and Lucy both looked to each other. "Well, I'm not going to lie." Lucy said. "I have read the news, and I have heard of the bodies of missing girls showing up in strange places. But I never really felt the need to look into it, I've always left that up to the people investigating the crimes to find out what happened."

"Maybe we should remedy that." Erza added, catching Lucy off guard.

"W-what do you mean?" Lucy asked.

Erza looked at her from the corner of her eye, before turning fully towards her. "I got this feeling that our missing girl, and these other cases are somehow connected." She told the blonde.

The old Inn keeper blinked up at Erza as she said this. "A feeling you say?" he asked, "And what does this feeling tell you?"

"It tell me that there is more here that meets the eye. And I think it is more than some serial killer going around killing people. After all it was you that said that some of the girls had survived though were not mentally sound, correct?" Erza asked him.

"From what I've been told, yes. But may I ask why do you think those bandits and those cases are connected?" The Inn keeper asked her.

Erza placed a hand on her chin, as she mused over this before looking to the Inn keeper once more. "When we were scouting out the bandit camp there was a woman named Cecilia. And I don't know why but her presence that didn't seem to fit with the bandits. More over when we fought with the bandits she somehow managed to get away without being detected. I know that might not mean much but still..." She trailed off, before looking to Lucy.

"Well," the Inn keeper sighed. "I hope where ever this theory of yours leads you I hope you succeed and you bring our Lily back to us." And with that he left the two wizards alone.

Saying nothing ERza stood up, watching Inn keeper as he disappeared to one of the backrooms before heading for the door. Lucy trailing after her.

"So, what do we do now?" Lucy asked as she fought to catch up with her.

"Well first we are going to do some research." Erza told her.

"And where are we going to do that?" Lucy inquired.

"Why what better way to find something out than by asking the people investigating it."

"You mean talking to the guards and such?" Lucy asked. Erza nodded. "I think that might be kind of difficult. You don't honestly think they'd give up that info freely, do you?"

At this Erza shook her head. "No, but guards aren't the only ones who might know about it." She said, giving Lucy a knowing look.

"You saying someone might have reported on it?" Lucy inquired.

Erza nodded. "And I can think of no one better to look into it than you, Lucy."

Lucy blinked in surprise as she stopped in her tracks. "Me?" she squeaked, as she raced to catch up with Erza as the red head continued walking. "Why me?"

"Aren't you an aspiring writer?" Erza asked.

Lucy flushed then nodded.

"Well, then I'm sure like most writers you do research. Who better to look into this than you?"

"Okay...but where should we look first?" Lucy asked.

"We're going back to Magnolia. I'm sure you can find some information in the newspaper archives, maybe even in the library, maybe you can even find away to talk to one of the journalists." Erza said.

"What makes you think we'll find any information in Magnolia?" Lucy asked.

"Didn't you hear what the old man said?" Erza asked. "This goes further than Obstone." A faraway look crossed over her face. "That being said, I wonder how far this really goes..." she murmured, as the continued towards the train.

* * *

Edit-And here we have Chapter 4 of A Princess And Her Knight. Not really that great of a chapter, and I did kind of struggle through it here and there, did a lot of back tracking and changing things, but I can assure you that things will eventually pick up when I get around to writing the next batch of chapters. Having said that this is Black Jack signing out.


End file.
